Untitled Dragon Ball Chapter One
July 28th, Age 749 - Mid day. I've finally arrived at Earth, after searching for a year for Kakarots destination. Why am I here? To recruit him to my cause; the restoration of the Saiyan race. With the exception of my family and Kakarot our race is extinct, I've rejected the other survivors for my plans after observing them from afar. They all have more ego and pride than they do power and skill. I briefly considered obliterating the wastes of Saiyan blood, but I let them live. There is the chance that they can become useful in the future. My ship is currently nearing the last known location of Kakarots attack ball. My ships scanners inform me that It's mostly inactive and I sense a disgustingly low power in the vacinity. "Land the ship." I command the robots, that I designed to control the ship. "Yes, Master." The commanding droid says. The ship heads near a field and lands. I use Instantaneous Movement to exit the ship and aim my store-watch at it. "Store." I say, calmly. The ship immediately disappears and the display on my watch confirms It's storage. I take flight, heading towards the nearest power. I arrive moments later and see a boy with a tail chopping firewood, with his own body. "Hello," I say, announcing my presence. "Hi! Who are you?" Kakarot asks. Surprisingly not taking a fighting stance, though I suppose; It's either due to arrogance, ignorance, or me not trying to seem threatening. "My name is Caesar and I've been looking for you, Kakarot." I say, with a kind smile. "Uh, my name is Goku." The boy says. I look through his memories with telepathy. A head injury removed the worst parts of his Saiyan nature, lucky and interesting. Perhaps I should consider this for the other survivors. "Interesting... It seems your both Kakarot and Goku. Did you by chance have a head injury as a child?" I ask, causing Goku to realize something. "It seems you forgot your earlier life and therefore the reason you were sent here. Though, that seems to be a good thing." I continue, causing Goku to be confused. "Our race; most of which have tails like you; is a race of warriors and destroyers, you forgetting that is great. Most of our kind are murderers and thieves and your free from that. We were not always like this, though. I've come here to find you, I would like to train you as a force for good. You can save lives instead of ending them. You defeat murderers instead of being one. I'll basically teach you how to fight, at the highest possible level." "Okay! When will you teach me how to fight?" He asks excitedly. "Tomorrow. I'll need to create myself a place to sleep and stuff for you to train with. Is that okay?" "Yeah!" Goku says. I think I'll refer to him as Goku, it seems to be his preferred name. "Great. I'll go get started. I'll be sure to wake you early in the morning." I say, before flying towards the other side of the field. I generate a sword made of Ki and cut a rocky outcrop out of the way, I levitate it out of way. I outline an area of a hundred meters on all sides and use my Matter Manipulation to create a foundation. I form two master bedrooms on each end with smaller bedrooms near them all of which are complete with bathrooms. I form a reading and games room. I form a kitchen and dining room. I finally form a roof of extremely long lasting materials, which I secure onto the house. I enter the house and begin creating furniture and appliances. I create all that is needed. I turn one bedroom into storage for training equipment and another into a healing room. Complete with healing tank and other medicines. I create weighted clothing of different weights and exit the back door of the house. I walk to a safe distance away from the house and create another foundation. I press a button on my store-watch. "Unstore: Gravity Chamber. Newest Model." I say, while aiming the projector at the foundation. The chamber appears immediately on the foundation. I use Matter Manipulation to construct a building around it, on the foundation. I can't have the metal rusting. I'm finally done, this only took around fifteen minutes "Wow!" Goku says, impressed by what I've built. "I know. One day I'll teach you how to do this, though that will be many years from now." I say, to Goku's happiness. "If you want, I can try teaching you some basic skills for advanced combat today." I offer. "Yeah! What are you gonna teach me?" Goku asks excitedly. "How to sense Ki energy, which is an essential skill. After you learn that I'll teach you Ki Control which may take some time to learn. Would you like to begin now?" I say kindly. "Yeah." "Great. Close your eyes and empty your mind of all thoughts, emotions, and concerns." I say, using telepathy. I confirm he's succeeding. "I want you to focus entirely on where I am." I say, raising my power. "Focus on my power, which I'm slowly raising. Do you feel my power?" I ask. "I think so. It's like seeing water drip into a puddle. I know your there, but I don't actually see you." Goku says, surprisingly getting it the first time. "Great. I'm going to move around, I want you to follow me; with your eyes remaining closed." I say, to which Goku nods. I begin walking, taking care to make sure he doesn't have obstacles to trip him. Minutes Later... He's managed to follow me for minutes now, I've even taken measures to be extremely quiet. I begin walking faster. Minutes later, I have him running to keep up. I'm satisfied with his performance outside fighting. "Now, we'll spar to test your performance with the skill in a fight. So attack." I say, and Goku obeys; I parry his attacks with my index finger. With telepathy I make sure his eyes are closed and he's fighting using Ki sensing. I begin counter attacking, forcing him to go on the defensive. To my surprise he maintains the technique and dodges, though I'm not using my full capabilities. "That's enough, Goku." I say, stopping my offensive. "You did very well. I'm going to give you some fruit, I want you to eat it to prepare yourself for tomorrow." I say, unstoring two fruits from The Tree of Might and handing them to him. He quickly eats them and I feel his power level, which I estimate to be 10; to jump to 150, then to 2250. "Can I have more? That was the best fruit ever!" Goku says, to my amusement. "Goku, that was fruit from The Tree of Might. It multiplies your power by fifteen and is extremely hard to acquire. It's my most limited resource for training. It turned your low power into a higher one; you had a power level of ten, the first made it 150, the second made it 2250. Your now the second strongest in terms of raw power on this planet." I say, to his alternating confusion and pride. "So it made me a lot stronger?" Goku asks, for clarification. "Yes. With further training your power will grow immensely, I'll also teach you academics. This planet, as well as Planet Vegeta have poor education." "What's Planet Vegeta?" Goku asks. "It's the planet Saiyans went to after our home planet was destroyed in a war. Would you like to hear some of our races history?" I ask, with a smile. Goku nod's. "We evolved on the Planet Sadla, like many other races we were first tribes, then evolving to unite in cities and nations and then finally under one planetary king. Our ancestors sadly lived a violent and repulsive lifestyle, attacking other planets to take everything they wanted. But, eventually, by the time I was born we had evolved somewhat, instead selling our services as elite mercenaries. At that time we were feared as incredible warriors, then I was born with an abnormally high power level." I say, to Goku's surprise. "Yes, Goku. I am centuries old." "The King at that time had a weak family and bloodline and had barely held onto his power. He hated my noble family, it didn't help that our family had only grown stronger. With my birth and later prodigy status he sought to kill us and we fled. We were vastly outnumbered and to stay would have suicide. I spent years training and when I was twenty my families enemies found us and killed my parents in front of me." I say, to Goku's horror. "I snapped. I lost control. Faced with all those enemies; I awakened a new power, the power of a Super Saiyan, I killed fifty of our races greatest warriors and allies of the King. Filled with the rage of a Super Saiyan, I pursued the fleeing Saiyans all across the universe slaying them in battles. After having succeeded, I sought Eternal Youth. And after I succeeded in that quest; I spent centuries training, even found myself a wife and we concieved a few children." I say, before pausing. "When I returned to Planet Sadla centuries later, I discovered they hadn't forgotten about my family and I. By that time I had grown far stronger, I beat them with absurd ease, but there were a lot of them. While I was fighting all the strong fighters, the weak were escaping. The battle reduced the planet to dust and the survivors later founded Planet Vegeta, which was a pathetic imitation of our great society. For comparison, Elite-Class on planet Vegeta had power levels of 10,000-18,000. Where Low-Class fighters on Planet Sadla had powers that were superior to that. Soon, you'll surpass their so-called Elite-Class." "Anyway. Planet Vegeta was later destroyed, along with most our race. There aren't very many survivors left, but I want to rebuild our race greater and stronger than ever." I say, sadly. "Can I help?" Goku asks. "Of course." "Can we continue training?" Goku asks. "Yes, before we begin the actual training. You need to learn how to control your power, that means learning to raise and lower it. Learning this skill can be the difference between destroying a mountain or a boulder." I say, to Goku's understanding. "Now. Instead of detecting anothers power, I want you to detect your own." I say, beginning to monitor his thoughts. He finds it within thirty seconds. Impressive. "Now, I want you to will it to become a little smaller." I say, and it shrinks a barely detectable amount. "A little more." It shrinks by several percent. "Good. Now, try putting it back to full strength, by willing it bigger." It takes a few seconds before it begins growing back to normal. "Now. I want you to try shrinking and enlarging it, I want you to do this until you feel you can do it with ease. Feel free to do this as fast as you can, while controlling as much of your power as possible." Ten minutes later... "Okay. I think I've got it." Goku says, getting my attention. He seems to be working up a sweat. The training is more taxing than I thought. "I agree. Now, let's teach you how to power up. I want you to go to your full power, just like you were practicing." I say, and Goku does so very fast for his age. "Now, your power is at It's peak. Focus on it and will it to forcibly expand. It will feel odd and disconcerting." I can feel his power grow a little. "Keep going." His power grows a little more. "Focus harder." His power begins to grow faster, though he looks constipated. "Good, but focus even harder." "Gah!!!" Goku yells, and his power begins climbing much faster. I estimate It's around 4000 and climbing. "That's enough." I say, moments later; loudly enough to be heard. "Kay." Goku says, tiredly. I estimate It's just above 5000 now. "You've made great progress. Next you'll learn how to fly, then we'll spar. Push your Ki out of the bottom of your feet." I say, and Goku obeys and lifts off, hovering. "Flight is very simple. If you want to go up, you push your Ki down. If you want to go left, push right. Basically if you want to go a direction, push your energy the opposite direction." Goku continues to experiment, I give him a few minutes to do so. "I want you to land and I'll teach you how to fire blasts of Ki." I say, and Goku obeys. "It's really simple. You simply focus on drawing your Ki out of your body, down your arms, while focusing it into an orb. I say, before launching a small blast at the rocky outcrop I set aside. Goku does it right the first time, I suspect he's employing a form of mimicry. "Now, Goku." I say, raising my power level to ten thousand. "We spar and fight in the air. Don't worry, I'll hold back." I say, rising from the ground, well above fifty feet. "Why did you raise your power that much?" Goku asks, while rising up to my height. "To show you how much harder you have to work." I respond. "Now the purpose of this is to push you to your limit, to force you to get stronger, to use our races special ability. Which allows us to grow in power a lot through intense training or near death battles." I place Goku's house, mine, and other training equipment under an energy barrier. "Attack." Goku rushes me at a surprising speed and punches, I block with my finger and knock him back. He quickly begins his attack again. He kicks, I block. He punches, I block and punch him several feet back. I decide It's time to put him on the defense. I punch him in the head and kick him into a tree. I dial back my power and hit him with a Ki blast, knocking him out. When he starts to fall, I catch him with telekinesis and levitate him over to me. I estimate the damage isn't severe. But It's enough to give a large power boost when he's healed, so I heal him. I fly us down to the ground and set him down as he awakens. "Are you okay?" I ask, in concern. I of course know he's okay. "Yeah." Goku says, in confusion. "You've made great progress. I estimate your power level is around 4500. Which is impressive, considering you've been my student for a day. With my training methods you should gain immense power very fast. But, now I'll let you rest and do whatever you usually do." I say, before finally noticing his tattered clothes. "On second thought. I'll create you new clothes first. I kinda destroyed the ones you have now." I say, to be rewarded with a grateful smile from Goku. I materialize seven identical sets of Goku's current clothes and having learned that martial arts masters on earth give students Gi's, I materialize my own version. My version is black, with a gold infinity symbol and a red undershirt. I create seven of those. "There you go. That way you have plenty of extras. I also created Gi's to symbolize you being my student, which I understand is common on this planet." I say, with a smile. "Cool. Thanks." Goku says, before taking them to his home. I walk towards mine, while mentally planning his training schedule. I enter my home and use Matter Manipulation to create my favorite foods. Goku will need training in speed, strength, and balance. I'll need to improve his reflexes and perception, as well as education. I'll definitely need to improve his education; at least get his reading and math skills up to an acceptable standard. Training Schedule: 4:30-8:00 Gravity Chamber training 8:00-9:00 Breakfast 9:00-11:00 Studying/education. 11:00-1:00 Nap, then Lunch time 1:00-3:00 Balance exercises in the gravity chamber 3:00-5:00 Perception and reflex training. Rest till next day, then repeat. I'll also need to allot time to train myself. I can't let myself get weak. I finish eating an hour later and rise from my seat. I begin walking to Goku's hut, I need to give him his schedule. I arrive at his hut a minute later and knock on the door. He opens it really quickly. "Hello, Goku. I brought you your training schedule." I say, handing it to him. "That looks like a lot of training." Goku says, in awe. "Not really. There's an hour for breakfast, two hours for studying, two hours for a nap and lunch." "Why is breakfast after training? And what is a Gravity Chamber?" Goku asks in confusion. "By training before breakfast; you have to overcome a common weakness. Hunger. A Gravity Chamber simulates gravity, your currently under one of the weakest levels of gravity. Tomorrow we'll start at ten times this planets gravity and add more as soon as you master that level. Doing this will make your training better. I've personally trained under 10,000 times this planets gravity. But don't worry. You were born under ten times earths gravity, so that should give you an advantage." "Okay!" Goku says, with a smile. I don't think he understood a word I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goku. Be sure to get plenty of rest." I say, walking away. "I will!" Goku says. I walk back to my house, pleased with what I've achieved today. I managed to get Goku to a decent power level, for a toddler. I persuaded him into letting me train him. I taught him the basics in a day, gave him a good foundation to build on. I've instilled a desire for more power and mentioned the power of a Super Saiyan. So he should pursue that goal. Sadly that power is best acquired in gravity training, It's a tedious though great training method. Category:Unfinished Stories